Leverage
by red lopsterr
Summary: Confused and Afraid. These two words were the only words to describe how the remaning members of the Inu-Tachi were feeling when the creator of the Jewel Of Four Souls comes for a surprise visit. (I'm SORRY! My summaries suck!) Rated M for later chapters!
1. Swept Away by Death

**Why… Hello readers' c: **

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**-Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha!-**

**Now, on with the story!**

**- Chapter One – Swept Away by Death -**

Over and over again she kept telling herself as she struck down demon after demon,

'_Don't let him win, we can't let him take your friends away from you, we can't let him win…'_

She pushed herself to the fullest extent, trying to get to her friends in time. She was yet again, surrounded by another set of demons when she heard the scream of her kit – Shippo.

Hearing his scream she turned in the direction it came from, only to be kicked in the knee, causing her to kneel before the demons.

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango could be heard screaming as the slayer plead with him not to go – not to leave her alone, but it was all in vain as he was sucked into the void, leaving his beloved with a sad smile and tears trailing down his face.

The whole battlefield stopped as the slayer collapsed to the ground and wailed.

Frantic, Kagome turned to run to her sister while the demons that had her surrounded were distracted. She was almost to her when she stopped dead in her tracks and fell to her knew in front of the two barely noticeable bodies.

She sobbed uncontrollably as she looked at the corpses – Shippo and Kirara.

Kirara died while protecting Shippo, but she died of poison. Her kit – Shippo, he was using his fox fire to kill enemies that ventured too close and managed on his own for a while, until one of them managed to slip past him and pierce his heart, killing him instantly.

She tried to suck up her tears, but it wasn't working.

"Damnit!" She screamed.

She silently rose from the ground with newly renewed fury, only to be cornered by Naraku.

"Kukukuku… My pet, why are you struggling? Come join me, my dear. You and I shall rule this world together." He tilted her head up to meet his eyes

'Why the hell would I go with him?! He's – He's a monster…' She was about to tell him off but thought better of it. She would go along with it, but before he decided to sweep her away into the sunset, she was going to avenge her friends – and son's deaths.

"Ok, Naraku. I'll go with you." She stated quietly.

He smirked evilly and reached his hand out for her to take. Smirking, She reached to take his hand, and as soon as her hand touched his, she pushed forth all of her purifying energy she could muster, thus creating a glowing pink ring.

He snarled and tried to pull away, but she held fast.

"Let me go!" He snarled.

She stayed silent and let her purifying powers work.

When she was done, Sango rushed to her adopted sister's side.

"Ka-Kagome..." She said, fighting tears.

She looked up at her with unshed tears in her eyes as she tried to do the same.

"It's Ok, Sango. It's ok." The powerful priestess coed while laying the slayer's head in her lap.

The feeling of falling brought both girls out of their thoughts and into the real world.

Looking around them, they saw a rainbow of color and…"Midoriko?" both girls called out at the same time.

"Hello children." She said with a warm smile on her face.

Kagome was baffled; she had never seen Midroko before… It was surreal.

"M-Midoriko-sama, not to be rude, but why are you here?" Kagome asked warily.

"Child, I am here to unlock and tell you of your true powers. You and Sango were born purebred Inu demonesses. You have all the powers of a _Daiyoukai plus the powers of the kami. Sango, your father was Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, God of the moon. Kagome, Your mother was Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami, Goddess of the sun. Since one of your parents are gods, you two are now demi gods. I've come to take you to the kami for training, but we must hurry before the portal closes."_

_Kagome and Sango looked at each other, trying to take everything in. _

_Standing with her sister in tow, Kagome walked to the portal and stepped through, Sango only steps behind her._

_Midoriko smiled at the pair and made her way through the portal, also._

_**Did you Like? **_

_**R + R !**_


	2. Not Alone

**Hello~! Please don't hate me! **

**No- I didn't crawl in a hole and die.**

**I just had to take care of my grandma for a while.**

**SOOO - Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer- I DON'T own Inuyasha.**

**-Chapter 2 – Not Alone -**

"Sango...Why do I feel like something bad will happen?" Kagome said as she looked at her sister.

"I-I don't really know, Kagome, but if it makes you feel any better then I'm getting the same bad vibes you are, but don't worry, you're not alone." She said as she stared back Kagome.

Behind them, Midoriko sighed and thought '_Something bad WILL happen tonight, my children. But you must find out on your own what exactly will happen'_

Finally, after half a day of walking through the realm of the Kami, They arrived at the palace of _Amaterasu, which happened to be right next to the palace of _Tsukuyomi.

_"Kagome, you will be training with your mother. Sango you will be training with your father. Lucky for you girls, the palace's are literally next door, so you can see each other in your free time." Midoriko said with a slight smirk. _

_Sango and Kagome looked at each other then looked back at Midoriko, smiling. _

_"Thank you, Midoriko."_

_The priestess let a smile grace her face as replied "No problem. Now I must go, if you girls need anything, call on me with these." She gave both the girls necklaces with stones to match their eye color._

_"Thank you." They said in unison. Surprised, they looked at each other and giggled._

_**4 YEARS LATER**_

_Kagome and Sango were in the meeting room in Amaterasu's palace. _

_"My Children, you have come very far, even when your friends died, you stood tall and fought hard. I am proud of you. But, one thing you do not know is that you both are my children. You both have the same set of parents, the sun and the moon. Kagome, you were the first born out of a set of twins, and Sango, you were the second born, merely 10 seconds after Kagome. You girls are the long lost twins of the Sun and Moon gods."_

_Kagome gasped – shocked that she and Sango were twins. She glanced over to Sango, only to find that she had the same Expression._

_"That's why we've always been in sync! Plus, I've always thought of you as a sister!" They both exclaimed at the same time._

_Noticing what they just did – They giggled._

_"Now – you two must go back to earth and find your Destined – The twin sons of Raijin, God of Thunder and Lightning, and Izanami, Goddess of Creation and Death."_

_The twins glanced at each other again then turned to Amaterasu and bowed. "Thank you, Mama." They stood straight with smiles on their faces as they watched their mother's eyes fill with love for her children._

_"You're welcome, my children. Now it's time to descend back to earth for you must search for the twins." Amaterasu said gently as she opened up a portal that lead to the human world – Earth._

_Holding hands, Kagome and Sango simultaneously stepped through the portal and were carried back to earth._

_"Those kids…" Amaterasu giggled as she recalled they called her 'Mama' "They really are special…"_

_**Sooooo! Did you like it?**_

_**Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?**_

_**Well, if you didd…**_

_**R+R!**_

_**JA ne!**_


End file.
